Wilds
During the starting tutorial, players will be introduced to the Wilds. The Wilds consist of the area outside a player's city walls where the player may engage in a number of activities including looting other players' cities, capturing gold mines, finding treasure, and battling monsters. Rewards such as Gold, Daru, Kyanite, et cetera can be earned by completing these. Plundering another player's city is also a daily quest. =Exploration= ---- To move a player's character around the Wilds, clicking on a certain spot will automatically move the character to that spot. A mounted character will move to the location faster. The character will attempt to move to the selected location in a straight line moving around trees, mountains, or other obstacles in its path. But it is not a seamless process as the character enters every nook and cranny on the objects as it moves around them. There is plenty of free area to move about. To advance to the other areas of the map clicking, holding and dragging cursor the opposite of the direction will take the player to their wished area or players can type in numerical coordinates in the upper left corner to move to that spot instantly. The character will have to move to that by riding or walking or the Teleport button to move the character to that spot instantly. Shadow was introduced with the new wilds event with patch 2.4.6 part 4, which hides all the elements in the map except for forests, mountains, skeletons and other objects that come with the map. The only way to find any element is by exploring with the character. The character's line of sight in about 1.5 screens each direction and any mines, managogs, treasures, castles and villages in that area will be visible. Also, the item Divine Light (dropped by Wilds monsters) will remove Shadow for 20 seconds. =Elements= ---- Gold Mines As you move about the map, you will find both unoccupied and captured gold mines of appropriate level to the current zone. Hovering your mouse over the mine will tell you who currently owns it and how much time remains for a player to hold that mine. Gold Mines are no longer present as of Patch 5.5. Treasure Caches You may also come across treasure caches. By clicking on the chest, your hero will move to it and engage in a short battle with a single or group of monsters. If you win, the treasure is yours and is placed in your inventory. As of the current patch, Treasure Caches are no longer available. Wandering Managogs You may also encounter a Wandering Managog. By defeating these wandering enemies, you will win Daru Pearls which can be converted to usable Daru. The Managogs themselves are not actively hostile and will only attack if you attack them. As of the current patch, Wandering Managogs are no longer available. Castles Other players' cities are also shown indicating the players' names and their character level. You may attack and plunder these cities by clicking on them. VIP cities have a unique look for their city icon. You may find other players in the Wilds as they travel the area. You will never come across a player in the Wilds who is offline but you will see their cities. Villages Finally, throughout the map, you will see small grass huts called villages. Once the Mystic's Gate is unlocked, villages are the nodes where you may teleport your city to. It is wise to move your city every now and then to keep plundering players guessing as to your location. =Wild BOSS= ---- Introduced with the patch 2.4.6 part 4, the Wilds now contain Monster BOSSes which drop valuable rewards after defeated. There are a total of 5 BOSSes each map, and they arrive with elite monsters and normal monsters scattered over the terrain. Monsters reset after a few hours. While plundering cities requires enemies to be within 10 levels, you can retrieve rewards from monsters +/-15 levels There is a shop in Cloud City that sells a variety of items where you can use Mystery Stones to purchase items; the shop also may charge Gold, Daru, Kyanite or Insignias. Normal monsters in Wilds can drop a variety of items, Gold, Daru, Kyanite, and Mystery Stones (used for creating a new flying mount in the Blacksmith). Normal monsters usually drop only Gold and Kyanite. Elite monsters and BOSSes can drop Energy Cores (which add 100 energy to use for teleportation), Divine Light (used for clearing shadow from map for 20 seconds), Fate Stones, Soul Crystals, Mount Training Whips and Runestones in addition to other items. BOSS monsters are extremely tough, with a variety of self-buffs/debuffs; they drop Legendary Stones appropriate to their level in addition to other items. Very rarely an Elite or BOSS may have a large gold reward, possibly as high as 7 million gold. Only one BOSS, 3 Elites, and 5 normal monsters can be looted from per day.